Demonic Array of Darkness!!
Yusuke starts off attacking Suzaku with rapid speed, and looks to overwhelm him a bit. He suddenly knocks away the Demon World Insect Whistle. Yusuke leaps to grab the Whistle before Suzaku can get it back, but Suzaku pushes him out of the way and grabs it. Yusuke goes back to try and fight Suzaku for control over the whistle. Suzaku then comments on how Yusuke's desire to save Keiko from being killed by the possessed humans in the human realm is astounding. He then asks how much does Keiko mean to Yusuke . Yusuke then notices the mirror behind Suzaku that shows Keiko and Botan in the human realm running from the possessed humans. Yusuke realizes the situation in the human realm for the two girls is running out of time. Suzaku smiles at the thought of Keiko and Botan meeting their end. He then comments on how his attack will connect against Yusuke the second time. Suzaku proclaims to Yusuke how harsh live in the Demon realm is, and how he shall now not even have to use a single hand to keep Yusuke away from getting the whistle. Muguru asks Suzaku is he wants her to hold onto the whistle, but Suzaku quickly denies that, on the fact that she would be an easy target for Yusuke to get the whistle from. Suzaku then starts to get into a stance, and proclaims he will show Yusuke the horror of his other Demon art skill. Back in the human realm, Keiko is slashed at in the shoulder by her possessed teacher. Botan then quickly reaches for Keiko and her to run inside one of the classrooms. Keikos possessed teacher starts to go crazy over his blood lust and the fact Keiko hit him, even though he's her teacher. Proclaiming Keiko now has no place left to run. Back in the Demon realm Suzaku displays his Demonic art skill as being able to divide himself into 7 different bodies. He plays with Yusuke , asking him if he would like to guess which one really is him. He then laughs at the idea, and states to Yusuke each body has its own will, and all are equally strong. Demonic Array of Darkness is the name of the skill Suzaku proclaims. Yusuke is shocked that Suzkau became 7 different bodies of himself, as Suzaku warns Yusuke that they're not illusions. Suddenly two of the Suzaku bodies make a bow and arrow attack ready, while the remaining 5 rush forward at Yuskue with the same move aiming their arrows at Yuskue. The Dark Lightning Waves of Hell attack is proclaimed and launched by all the Suzaku's. Yusuke quickly tries to avoid the attacks, but realizes it's no good and gets pierced by the arrow. Suzaku kau explains how this skill turns Youki energy into materialized weapons. He comments on how Yusuke impressed him again, by avoiding most of the arrows. But even letting one arrow connect, it's all over for Yusuke. Suzaku then starts to leave to go down the tower, and finish of Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Yusuke suddenly rises back up from the ground, and demands that Suzaku return the whistle. Suzaku smiles and laughs at this, seeing as Yusuke is bloody and beaten. He then starts punching Yusuke, and is puzzled as to why Yusuke is so concerned about others when his own life is in danger. As Suzaku says he is really looking forward to Keiko's death, he tells Yusuke to stand up, and if swears that he'll eat Keikos heart, Suzaku shall let Yusuke’s soul loose in the Demon realm to become a demon. Yusuke answers by stating he shall kill Suzaku . Suzaku corrects him, stating he shouldn’t answer like that to him. He should be in horror, and absolute submission towards him. Two of Suzaku's other bodies grab Yusuke and start attacking him with their lighting demonic art attacks. Suzaku sitting on his throne chair, stating he will make it so that Yusuke stays alive though. So he can watch the bloody death of Keiko. As they look on at the mirror projecting what's going on in the human realm. Keiko and Botan are hiding in the classroom of Keiko’s school, while the possessed humans are trying to break in. Suzaku comments to Yusuke that the door won't last very long, and there is no hope left for the girls. Suzaku tells Yusuke the girls shall be brutally killed, and he shall be forced to watch and enjoy the act beginning to end. Suzaku then tells Yusuke he is really fortunate for being able to see such a great act take place, and that he should thank him for it. Yusuke wonders if this really is his end, and curses Suzaku . Just then the possessed humans rip the door of the classroom off, leaving Botan and Keiko left to their mercy. Yusuke cries out in pain and angst over the situation, as Keiko horrified of the situation yearns for Yusuke's help. Category:Chapters